


Кинки команды Эванса

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), MartaAdams



Series: Спецквест [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Boypussy, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Feminization, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Romance, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartaAdams/pseuds/MartaAdams
Summary: Команда рассказывает всю правду о своих кинках.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Спецквест [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919764
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест команды Эванса 2020





	Кинки команды Эванса

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки: дэдди-кинк, БДСМ, кроссдрессинг, секс втроем, феминизация, отложенный оргазм, бойпусси.

Кинк: Daddy kink

– Папочка!  
– ...Стив, ты в порядке?  
– А? Прости, я ж ее неделю искал! А она под диваном... Хотя похуй уже, продолжаем?  


* * *

  
Кинк: BDSM

– Ты не послушал прямого приказа и полез туда, куда я запретил! Я должен тебя наказать.  
– Да! Накажи меня, Стиви!  
– Да Баки, е-мое...  
– Ну а как бы ты без меня с охраной в лабе справился? Тоже выговор с занесением бы им устроил? Пошли ебаться лучше.  


* * *

  
Кинк: Feminization

– Баки, что у тебя на лице?  
– Губная помада.  
– И где ты ее взял?  
– У Пегги.  
– ...  
– Тебе нужно алиби, Стив. Вернешься с танцев, будешь весь в помаде, и тебя перестанут подозревать черт знает в чем.  
– Господи, ну давай, целуй... И пошли уже трахаться.  


* * *

  
Кинк: Crossdressing

– Тебе нравится, Стиви?  
– Баки, я даже боюсь спрашивать...  
– Вот и не спрашивай. Мы ловим маньяка, который охотится на проституток-трансвеститов. Подержи меня лучше, пока я с этих каблуков не навернулся.  
– А там как стоять будешь?  
– К стене прислонюсь.  
– Потрахаться, я так понимаю, сегодня не выйдет?..  
– Ты очень прозорливый человек, Стив. Молнию застегни. Не порви только.  


* * *

  
Кинк: Threesome

– Стиви, я предлагаю тройничок.  
– Что?  
– А что? У нас три зарядки, как раз все влезут. По очереди-то втыкать неудобно.  
– И почему ты именно сейчас об этом вспомнил?  
– Телефон пищит, что разрядился.  
– Баки, зачем тебе сейчас телефон? Иди сюда. А тройник у меня где-то валялся, потом воткнем.  


* * *

  
Кинк: Orgasm delay

– Ах-х-х... Ох-х-х... Фу-у-ух... Кажется, ты у меня мозг высоса... Так, стоп, Стив, а ты? Что значит – в другой раз твоя очередь? Нет уж, не откладывай на завтра... ну и так далее. Снимай штаны.  


* * *

  
Кинк: Orgasm delay

– Стиви, помнишь, я тебе обещал, что, когда с войны вернемся, я тебя в нашем доме у стены выебу?  
– М-м-м...  
– Давай квартиру снимем. Семьдесят лет уже прошло, пора раздавать долги.  


* * *

  
Кинк: Orgasm delay

– Стив, извини, я не удержался и съел все мороженое, которое было в доставке... ну ты сам виноват – его уже принесли, а ты все не приходил! Я же не виноват, что оно такое вкусное, это просто оргазм какой-то! Ну ладно, прости, прости! В следующий раз съешь все один!  


* * *

  
Кинк: Boypussy

– У тебя такая гладкая киска, Тони. Такие интересные ощущения... А у Баки киска мохнатая. Баки, ты только посмотри, какая у Тони киска.  
– Да она вся мокрая.  
– Хватит в моего кота пальцами тыкать! Это сфинкс, порода такая. А мокрый потому, что его Дубина минералкой случайно облил.


End file.
